Master Chief
Master Chief is the main protagonist of the Halo series and appears as a newcomer in Super Smash Bros IV. Character Description TBA Moveset * Neutral: Master Chief does a right hook and a left elbow jab that both resemble his melee attacks from his game. * Forward: Master Chief whips out the Type-25 Carbine and attacks with it's sharp blades. He doesn't fire it, though. * Up: Master Chief does a headbutt upwards. * Down: Master Chief does a regular punch while crouched. * Dash Attack: Master Chief does a simple headbutt. * Forward Smash: Master Chief does a straight stab with the Energy Sword, but tilting up will change it to a slashing uppercut and tilting down will result in a downward thrust. * Up Smash: Master Chief thrusts the Type-25 Grenade Launcher over his head to attack overhead enemies, but does not fire it. * Down Smash: Master Chief holds the Gravity Hammer up, facing the screen, and swings it down as hard as he can. Those whom are close enough will be damaged, but even mid-ranged opponents will be forced to "wave ride" away from Master Chief. * Air: Master Chief swings the Energy Sword around when airborne. * Forward Air: Master Chief swings a Spike Grenade. It will do minor slash damage to opponents that aren't close enough, but if it makes full contact, it will explode, doing more damage and launching foes farther. * Back Air: Master Chief fires backwards with a rocket launcher, causing an explosion behind himself that also pushes him forward slightly. * Up Air: Master Chief fires a shot from his rifle upwards while airborne. * Down Air: Master Chief kicks downward with a swift foot. * Grab Pummel: Master Chief reaches forward with a quick hand and punches them in the face. * Forward Throw: Master Chief tosses his opponent forward while he pulls out the Focus Rifle and fires it to push the opponent farther away. * Back Throw: Master Chief holds his opponent up, turns around, and kicks them away. * Up Throw: Master Chief throws his opponent above himself with him jumping up after them. He then holds his fist in the air before he punches the foe straight into the ground, bouncing them. * Down Throw: Master Chief grabs his opponent by the neck and slams them down into the ground. * Neutral Special: Plasma Pistol: Master Chief can charge it up to shoot a big blast that will deplet the ammo of any held item (such as the Super Scope). The charge can only be held for a short time before it shorts-out and leaves him open. * Side Special: Needler: Master Chief pulls out the Needler, fires three quick shots, and puts it away. The needles will home-in on the closest fighter. Once hit, the opponent will be seen with purple needles sticking out of them. If another three land on that opponent before the first three burst, it will cause a supercombine explosion that will cause more damage and send opponents flying. * Up Special: Hologram Camouflage: When initiated, Master Chief will disappear. That is because that Master Chief was a hologram. The real one will de-camouflage in whichever direction you input. You will not be left helpless and it can be used on the ground as a counter. * Down Special: Spartan Laser: Master Chief will crouch down and take aim with the laser. Once the laser charges up, it will fire a red laser foreward (similar to Thoron). While charging, a small red laser will appear to show which direction it's being aimed. * Final Smash: Scorpion: Master Chief calls out loud for the battle tank which comes dropping onto the stage via helicopter. Master Chief can pilot the Scorpion similar to Fox's Landmaster. It focuses on firepower, unleashing major explosive shots from its cannon that can strike for up to 55% damage each and cause major knockback. Taunts * Up: '''Master Chief gazes up and states "I make my own luck." * '''Side: '''Master Chief wipes off his visor with a quick swipe. * '''Down: '''Master Chief kneels and says "When I make a promise...", looks up and finishes with "I keep it!" Cheer '''Master Chief! Master Chief! On-Screen Appearance Master Chief drops off a D77-TC Pelican as it flies overhead. Victory Poses * TBA * TBA * TBA Costumes * Default Costume: * 2nd Costume: * 3rd Costume: * 4th Costume: * 5th Costume: * 6th Costume: Category:Characters